peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Just over the first half of the show is available in a continuous section, with edited tracks from mixtapes contributing to an overall availability of 2hrs 23m. Note the exact order of the tracks in the second half of the show may not be correct. Sessions *Moonflowers: one and only session, recorded 23rd January 1991. *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: one and only session, recorded 13th November 1990, repeat, first broadcast 08 December 1990. Tracklisting *''Start of show on Files 1 & 2 (few seconds in on File 1)'' *Dinosaur Jr: 'Blowing It / I Live For That Look (LP-Green Mind)' (Blanco Y Negro) *Velvet: 'Hold Me (Touch Of Hammond Version) (12")' (Tam Tam) (all but first and last 6s edited out on '''File 2) ''& '@''' *Rein Sanction: 'Creel (7")' (Sub Pop) § *Moonflowers: 'My Baby' (Peel Session) '''& @''' *Ron Holden: My Babe (album - Love Your Soul) Donnel (JP - That's another one for those of you who are planning jeans commercials '' *Downtown Science: Radioactive (Radio Edit) (12") Def Jam Recordings 44-73685 '@ *Happy Mondays: Loose Fit *N'gouma Lokito And Soukou Stars: Ani Mata *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: What Gives My Son (session) *Shamen: Hyperreal (Orbit) (12") One Little Indian 48TP12 @''' *Pica Huss: Middle East Song (7" b/w 2 tracks from Girly Machine) Data Panic *Ride: 'Sennen (12"-Today Forever)' (Creation) *''Tape flip on '''file ''2 *Apachi Indian First Indian DJ: 'Movie Over India (12")' (City To City) *Rose Rose: unknown track *Moonflowers: Groove Power (session) *Curve: Ten Little Girls (EP - Blindfold) *Major Problems: Manslaughter (First Degree Mix) (EP - City Under Seige) Nu Groove NG-068 *Orchids: Newly Wed (Album - Golden Age Of Rhythm And Blues) Chess *Orchids: How Does That Feel (EP - Penetration) Sarah *Active Minds: Dancing On Your Graves (EP- Capitalism Is A Disease and Money An Addictive Drug So Don't Get Hooked) Looney Tunes # *D.O.C.: Mind Blowin' (Remix) (12") Ruthless 0-96406 @''' *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Throwing Things (session) *Gregory Isaacs: I Am Gregory (7" - I Am Gregory / Trench Town Comprehensive) African Museum '''@ *'File 1' cuts out during above *Bongwater: Nick Cave Dolls (album - The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) SHIMMY 040 # *Nick Cave: Running Scared (12" - The Singer) Mute 12 MUTE 47 # *'File 2 '''cuts out 43s into above *(JP: 'Sometimes I think I'm too good for you. That's Nick Cave, wimping out on the high notes.') #'' *Ride: Today (12" EP - Today Forever) Creation CRE 100T ¤ § *''(JP: 'This is Boss Hog, and here are some people who really know how to mistreat a guitar.')' #'' *Boss Hog: 'Pop Catastrophe (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) #'' *Drain: 'A Black Fist (A Black Fist)' (Trance Syndicate) ''# *''(JP: 'Oh, these programmes can be terribly terribly noisy, can't they?')'' #'' *Stetsasonic: Speaking Of A Girl Named Suzy (album - Blood, Sweat & No Tears) Tommy Boy '@''' *snippet @''' *Jazzbo: Rockfort Dub (album - Choice Of Version) Studio One SOLP-1996 '''@ *Moonflowers: Get Higher (session)' @' *''I don't often find myself lost for words, but on this occasion.....''@ *Digital Distortion: 'Shoombadooba (12 inch)' (Atmosphere) # '@' *'unknown' "another one" @''' Tracks marked § available on '''File 3 Tracks marked # available on File 4 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 5 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910216 - 128 kbps.mp3 * 2) 1991-02-16 Peel Show R145.mp3 * 3) 1991-02-xx Mainly Peel Feb 1991.mp3 * 4) best of peel vol 23 part 1 (with introductions).mp3 * 5) 1991-02-xx Peel Show LE095.mp3 * 6) 1991-02-xx Peel Show LE096.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:27 (5:12-10:59, 53:33-53:54 unique) *2) 1:33:58 *3) 1:37:43 (from 1:29:00) (from 1:31:07 unique) *4) 47:20 (to 19:32) (4:05 on unique) *5) 1:33:40 (from 1:25:32) *6) 1:32:03 (to 45:16) (19:18-38:51, 44:28-45:16 unique) 142:30 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) Created from SB838, SB863, SB864 and SB865 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Mainly Peel Feb 1991. *4) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 23 *5) Created from LE095 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1991 Lee Tape 95 *6) Created from LE096 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1991 Lee Tape 96 ;Available * 1) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mediafire * 4) no longer available * 5,6) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Lee Tapes